Not Quite Famous
Not Quite Famous is the 5th episode in Total Drama Island Roleplay. Plot The episode starts off with all the campers asleep as Chris blows a air horn startling and awakening the contestants. Chris then tells them to head to the mess hall immediately. Meanwhile Gwen and Leshawna decide to form an alliance against Heather. All the contestants arrive at the mess hall where Chris reveals the next challenge to be a Talent Show. Noah complains which causes Chris to shut him up. Chris then tells them to head to the talent stage for the full challenge instructions. Cody reveals he overheard Gwen and Leshawna and asks to join the alliance and once again ask Gwen out causing her to punch him. At the talent stage Chris explains each team will pick 3 members to compete with acts which Chef will judge and the team with the most points will win. Both teams head to the campgrounds for tryouts for the competition. Cody and Owen get there acts rejected from the Gophers while Katie motivates Noah to try out. Heather realizes Gwen's plan and decides to get Owen on her side. The gophers eventually decide to use Heather ballet act and Trent's music acts but dont have a third act. Katie pushes Noah on stage to tryout and he does a Shakespeare Quote and wows his team and they declare him the 3rd act. Meanwhile the Bass reject Tyler, Izzy, and Harolds acts and finally decide to use Courtneys violin act, DJs ribbon dance, and Geoffs skateboard act. Before the show Heather tells Lindsay to get her something and forces Owen into the alliance while Gwen's alliance recruits Noah and Katie. The talent show starts with Trent, he performs great gets a 7 out of 9 from Chef and a cheer from his team. DJ goes next but is scared by a small snake whic causes Chef to give him a 2 out of 9 putting the Gophers in the lead. Noah is next up and he wows Chef and everyone including the Bass and he gets a 8 out of 9 making the score 15-2. Courtney goes next and manages to get a 7 out of 9 bringing the Bass closer to the Gophers but there still down by 6 points. Chris then announces a 15 minute break as Lindsay hands Heather a book which causes her to laugh evilly. Heather insults Tyler after he talks to Lindsay. After the break Heather heads on stage and holds up what is revealed to be Gwen's diary which Heather announces. Heather reveals her secrets and her not so secret crush on Trent, this causes her to run off crying with Trent running after her. Chef gives her a 2 out of 9 and she sits down on the bleachers. Noah confronts her and berates her for her actions but she dosent seem bothered. Geoff is seen about to go onstage until Eva gets mad and indirectly punches and breaks his skateboard. Courtney and Bridgette are left to either put on Harold or Tyler, but they choose Harold over Tyler. Harold becomes ecstatic and heads on stage. Harold begins beat boxing and after he finishes, everyone is blown away by this and Chef gives him a perfect score giving the Bass the win by a point. The Gophers all look at Heather in anger. Gwen's alliance is voting out Heather but Heather realizes this and decides to target Cody. But she realizes she would need another vote to eliminate him. She uses Katie's crush on Noah to push Cody into Noah which causes Cody to kiss Noah infuriating Katie. That night at the elimination ceremony the bottom 2 are Heather and Cody. Heather is declared safe leaving Cody shocked, who then tries to ask out Gwen again but is grabbed and dragged away by Chef. Gwen, Leshawna, Trent, and Noah stare Heather down as the episode ends. Primary Characters Primary characters that mostly affect the plot of the episode. * Gwen * Heather * Beth * Lindsay * Courtney * Eva * Izzy * Noah * Cody Notes & trivia * TBW | |[[Category:Episodes]]||}}